


A Most Momentous Occasion

by fuzipenguin



Series: Explosive Bursts [13]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Wheeljack really needs to learn to manage his expressions better.





	A Most Momentous Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Oooooooooohhhhhh- can we have Wheeljack proposing to the twins for open mike night?

            “Sideswipe… Sunstreaker…?”

            The twins looked up at Wheeljack’s hesitant voice, the smiles on their faces fading once they saw him standing in the doorway. Just what exactly did he look like to make them so wary? This was a happy occasion!

            “Yeah, Jack? You all right?” Sideswipe ventured, slowly standing. Next to him, Sunstreaker was tensing, optics brightening in battle readiness.

            Well, that just wouldn’t do for what Wheeljack had planned.

            “Oh, yes, I’m fine!” he hurried to say. “Don’t worry; it’s not like I stumbled on a Decepticon spy in the other room or anything!”

            At that, Sunstreaker shot to his feet and barreled past Wheeljack, shoving him in Sideswipe’s direction. As Wheeljack stumbled forward, Sideswipe’s shoulder rocket hummed to life and knives dropped down into his hands out of subspace.

            “No! There isn’t…!” Wheeljack protested as Sideswipe strode towards him. The frontliner seemed not to hear him as he protectively stood in front of Wheeljack. Which was sweet really, but somehow Wheeljack had made a mess of this already.

            “I don’t see anything,” Sunstreaker announced, peering back into the twins’ entertainment room.

            “That’s because there’s nothing there! I was just joking!” Wheeljack replied, leaning sideways to look around Sideswipe. He pulled on Sideswipe’s arm, trying to wrest the knife out of his right hand. Sideswipe let him, turning to look at him in confusion.

            “A joke? Then why did you look so scared?” Sideswipe questioned, orbital ridges furrowed in confusion. Sunstreaker came up to a stop in front of them and Sideswipe turned, backing away from Wheeljack so that the twins were side by side.

            “I…” Wheeljack suddenly ducked his head, at a loss.

            “Is anyone in danger?” Sunstreaker asked softly, gently gripping Wheeljack’s chin so he could lift Wheeljack’s head up until their gazes met.  

            “No, definitely not,” Wheeljack replied firmly. “I’m sorry. I… I’m so nervous. I wanted to ask you something, and I guess I’m a bit of a coward.”

            Sunstreaker released Wheeljack and resumed his position next to Sideswipe, arms crossed over his chest. “You’re not a coward. Just ask.”

            “Easy for you to say,” Wheeljack muttered, handing the knife back to Sideswipe. He started fumbling in his own subspace, thinking maybe visuals would help. “I… you… that is… I wanted… oh frag, here!”

            He shoved the portable engraving tool into Sideswipe’s hands and then scampered backwards. After a moment he waved at the engraver meaningfully. “There you go. Do you accept?”

            Sideswipe blinked down at the slim pen and then up at Sunstreaker. In unison, they turned confused faces to Wheeljack.

            “Uh… thanks? What… what is it exactly?” Sunstreaker ventured, tracing a finger over the top of the engraver.

            “It’s a tool to engrave metal,” Wheeljack explained, waiting in dread for realization to set in. “It’s a bit old so you may not recognize it for what it is. My Creator handed it down to me. But it works.”

            The glyph for love still burned on the outside of his spark casing, placed there the day before. It definitely worked.

            “Sooo…” Sideswipe drawled, bringing the tool up to optic level. “What are we supposed to do with it? It’s not like we have anything we need to mark as ours. Everything we own is pretty much replaceable. ‘Cept Sunny – I wouldn’t be able to find a model as surly as him,” Sideswipe added, grinning at his twin. “And _you_ try marking him up.”

            “That’s… that’s the idea…” Wheeljack replied, a little baffled. Didn’t they know the significance of someone gifting an engraver? _Especially_ an heirloom?

            Sunstreaker cocked his head to the side, optics narrowed.

            “What are you talking about?” Sideswipe continued, holding the pen up. “Is this some type of interface thing? Like the humans’ waxplay?”

            “Sides…” Sunstreaker suddenly said, hand clamping down on Sideswipe’s.

            The twins stared at one another, optics dimming slightly as they communicated over their bond. Then Sideswipe jerked in place, head whipping around to stare at Wheeljack with wide optics.

            “Holy slag!” Sideswipe exclaimed, looking flabbergasted. “This is… this is…”

            “You’re proposing?” Sunstreaker asked quietly, gaze intense.

            “Uh… yes?” Wheeljack squeaked, quailing under Sunstreaker’s dark optics.

            “You’re actually proposing… to us?” Sideswipe questioned. “Like, are you sure you have the right…”

            Sideswipe trailed off when Sunstreaker waved a hand through the air. “I heard Tracks talking about it once. The glyphs… the proposer…”

            Wheeljack was already triggering his armor to retract and within seconds, his spark casing was on display. “That’s what I used,” he said shakily, pointing at the engraver. The same tool that would hopefully engrave the same glyph on each of their casings if they accepted. And once the bonding ceremony was complete, they would use the engraver to incise each other’s names on the _inside_ of their casings to complete the circuit.

            Sideswipe leaned forward, one finger lightly touching the still stinging mark. “Oh. Oh, ‘Jack,” he said faintly. “That’s… we…”

            Once more, Sunstreaker interrupted his twin.

            “Show us how?” 

 

~ End 


End file.
